Alabama Enchanters
Alabama Enchanters is a book series, written by Sigourney Weaver. It has a total of six books, taking place from 1853 to 3618. The first three books were adapted into a 2D Animated Series directed by Genndy Tartakovsky. The Fourth and Fifth where adapted into Live Action movies directed by Tim Burton. The Sixth Book was adapted into an Animated Movie titled "Magic of the Future". First Book: Alabama Enchanters This book opens in 1853 and tells the story of Abigail Ark a twelve year old girl who befriends a thirteen year old boy named Michael Ashley. Abigail lives on a Plantation called "Mt. August" near Selma, Alabama. Her father is a rich Baptist man and her mother is a Catholic Enchantress. Because her mother is a Secret Enchantress, she is also a magical user and discovers that she is a Sorceress the most powerful type of Magic user. She falls in love with Michael and they begin to have a romantic relationship. Her love Michael Ashley has to leave and he joins the Confederate Army in 1861. The book details her life without her love and her life during the war while also learning how to use her magical abilities. Eleven months after his departure he returns and gets her pregnant. She gives birth to a "bastard" son on November 18, 1863 whom she names Eric Michael Ark. Most of the community shuns her and her own father disowns her. She moves into a small house on her father's property with her son. She is visited by Michael several more times. On March 22, 1865 the Battle of Selma takes place. During the battle Michael flees and he runs back to Abigail, only to be pursued by twenty Union Soldiers. The two of them kiss and hug for the last time and then the Union troops fire at Michael and kill him. In her distress, anger, and sadness Abigail turns into a Dark Sorceress and proceeds to brutally murder the soldiers that killed Michael. Her mother comes out and traps her in a Magical Necklace. Mt. August is burned down and Eric is adopted by Abigail's parents. Abigail's parents move to Auburn, Alabama. Second Book: The Auburn Mage The book opens up in November 18, 1868 when Eric Ark is having his fifth birthday party. During the party he slips in a mud puddle and begins to cry. His crying triggers a lightning storm which ends up killing one of the other children at his party. The dead child's mother blames Eric but no one takes her seriously. Eric's grandmother Cynthia Ark was an Enchantress and knew her grandson was the one who caused the lightning. She kept a close eye on him and found out that he had powers and they were tied to his emotions. It was discovered that it was a Mage (or Elemental). He is very powerful and becomes interested in the Magical User Community and even his parents. His Grandmother doesn't let him know what truly happened to his mother and tells him that she simply "died in child birth". He becomes a young man and moves to Pensacola, Florida in Spring of 1894 with his grandmother after his grandfather's death. He meets a nineteen year old girl named Seraphim Keller (the cousin of the famous Helen Keller). He falls in love with her and marries her. His grandmother warned him that his power may harm Seraphim in the future but Eric doesn't listen and marries Seraphim on January 16, 1895. Eric and Seraphim attempt to have children and have five miscarriages in the progress. They finally have a son (born on July 3, 1898) named Paul Ark. Eric's power grows stronger and he is afraid of hurting his new child. He left his family to go on a business trip, during this time two robbers broke into his large house and murdered Seraphim and took almost all of his belongings. His grandmother tried to revive her with her magic but failed. Eric blamed Cynthia for his wife's death and kills his grandmother and then hunts down the robbers who killed his wife and kills them too. With all of this anger he turns Dark. The Witch Council of Florida hunt him down and prison him in a ring. Paul is sent back to Alabama where he is adopted by his Great Great Uncle Silas Ark, who is not a magical user and abuses Paul often. The book ends with Paul cleaning his Uncle's house wishing he was dead. Third Book: The Wizard in World War One The book begins in 1917, Paul Ark is heading to Germany to fight in World War One. The book details his journey and how he fights in many battles while also keeping his powers hidden from the other soldiers. He comes across many villains such as the Vampire German General "Alucard Achilles", the Werewolf Austrian Soldier "Clause Gruber", and a German Dark Elf "Karl Schneider". He loses his arm and battles becoming a Dark Wizard. The book ends with him moving back to the United States getting married and having a Warlok son named Adam Ark. Fourth Book: The Witch of Atmore The book begins in 1970, Adam is waiting for his child to be born. He hears the baby cry from outside the room and a storm begins to form outside. He and his wife name the child Beth. Beth becomes the main character of the story. Beth learns that she is the most powerful Witch and her powers are very dangerous. She is slightly an outcast, but in High School she becomes actually quite popular and even becomes the girlfriend of the captain of the Basketball team. However her life changes when she kills a Wizard who tries to get her to join a School that trained young Magic Users. She moves to Florida where she meets an Elf and becomes pregnant. She gives birth to a son named Justin. She moves back to Atmore after learning she was infected with a magical disease. She died and her son was adopted by her brother Michael Fifth Book: The Warlok of New York The book begins in 2000, Michael Ark is teaching his nephew Justin Ark how to lift two old rusted trucks at once. Justin in his frustration caused a large thunderstorm, but Michael was their to calm him down. Justin then asks about his parents. He became obsessed with his past and dark magic. His uncle always told him to stay away from dark magic. When he was fourteen, he convinced his friend's brother to drive him to Florida to try to hunt down his Father. He discovered his father, a Light Elf named Hekith. His father wanted little to nothing to do with him. Michael found him and brought him home. After that Justin is tortured with dreams of his dead mother and nightmares of his own death. One night he crept into his Grandfather's Library and found a dark spell book. This turned him into a Dark Warlok. He went on to kill his Grandfather and Grandmother and then even killed a member of the Witch Council of Alabama. Erik Limbo (the Wizard who attempted to get Beth to join his School of Magical Users) saved him from the Council and brought him to New York. Eric Limbo revealed himself to be a Dark Wizard trying to create an army of Magical Users to destroy the Human World. Erik's death made Justin the head of the Dark Magical Users. Justin takes on the name Lord Rexus. Sixth Book: Futuro of Magic The beginning of this book actually takes place in 2550. The mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, and fish have all been made intelligent beings who walk on two legs. Any animal that went extinct from the Ice Age Period to modern times have been revived. Aliens from countless of planets are stranded on Earth. Humans try to control all of the new intelligent beings and force them to be segregated. Humans are then almost entirely annihilated. Several Magical Users survive and teach their techniques to many of the other species. Then humans become a myth and the new species take over the Planet Earth. The year is 3608 and President of the Planet (a Liger) and the Vice President (a Saber Toothed Cat) is meeting with the Council of Magical Beings (made up of members of countless of species). They discuss the betrayal of one of the Council members: Bunda Fedor a male Lion who turned on the Council and killed another member. While the Vice president doesn't think he's a threat the President orders that he be found as soon as possible. We are introduced to our main character: a Mouse named Batal Awi. Batal Awi is an apprentice of Hakim Raju (a cone headed Wizard on the Council). Batal is a very confused with his power and believes his master his holding him back. However the Vice President and the President tell Hakim to pass Batal from apprentice to soldier because they needed more soldiers. The book cuts to a swamp where Bunda is chatting with his master: Lord Malo the last human Sorcerers. Malo commands Bunda to collect as many magical users as possible so that his plans could be fulfilled. Malo then gives Bunda a new name: Dalos. Lord Dalos then gets into an aircraft and flies to Hunda, the Dog City. Hunda harbored the academy for Magical Users from the ages of four to nine. Dalos then hires an entire gang of criminals to help him kidnap the children in the Academy and kill any Grown Magical User tried to stand in the way. Ten years have passed and Dalos has grown an Empire controlling all of the bird kingdoms, the canine kingdoms, and the mongoose kingdoms. Dalos now set his sights on Kedi, the Cat City. He meets with the Queen who refuses to join his Empire, due to her refusal he murders her. Her sister being young and scared becomes Queen and joins his Empire. But while he was at Kedi. Batal Awi encounters him and attempts to fight him. Batal actually does well against Dalos, but is captured and held hostage. Batal's former master then attempts to save him, but is brutally shot down by Dalos. In his anger Batal breaks free of his chains and takes Dalos hostage. The Vice President orders that Dalos be imprisoned, but the President decided he wanted to execute him. Shortly after the Capitol was bombed and the President was captured and brutally executed. The attackers were defeated by the Council of Magic Users. The Vice President became the President and he changed the sentence of death to imprisonment for life. Dalos breaks free from his prison cell and flees back to his Empire. Batal hunts him down with an army of Magical Users behind him, Batal then kills Dalos. Afterwards Batal became very close to the President and becomes his representative on the Council of Magic Users. But then one day the President reveals that the Sabor Toothed Cat that everyone thought he was is just a false image and that he is truly Lord Malo. Batal goes dark and helps Malo lead an Army of Dark Users to destroy all of the other magic users and take control of the Planet. The book ends with Malo telling Batal to search everywhere for humans that may be in hiding and make sure to bring them to him.